


Aftermath

by RocioWrites



Series: love the one you're with 'verse [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything keeps moving forward. Follow up to LTOYW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, this sort of happened??? Yeah. And let’s pretend I’m a mastermind at coming up with cool titles for my fics.

He laughs. Of course he laughs at him, because Kaoru can be inconsiderate like that and damn him, it’s probably Kyouya’s fault now – he has turned his sweet, sweet little brother into the perfect lover of a Demon Lord like himself.

(That’s not really the case, but whatever, Hikaru will always believe his baby brother is too pure for this world.)

“Don’t be mad.” Kaoru pleads sweetly, an ocean separating them.

“We’ll talk.” He answers with a vengeance in his tone that it’s almost funny. “Once you’re back.”

He laughs at his concern, how cruel is that?!

“Okay.” Kaoru agrees. “We’ll talk once I get back.” But he doesn’t give him a date or an estimate of how long this trip will be and Hikaru wants to reach through the phone line and punch Kyouya.

*

Light fingertips travel from his shoulder to his lower back and up again, barely pressing against his warm skin as if it’s some sort of ghost touch. It might as well be. He allows himself a happy sigh, cracking one eye open to peek at the other’s grin.

“I’m trying to sleep.” He protests without vehemence.

“I know.” It comes softly the reply and then lips are there, kissing his neck.

A wet tongue sneaks out and licks his pulse point making him moan. “ _Kaoru_.” But it’s not a protest.

He doesn’t stop there either.

*

A gossip magazine posts a picture of them, at the airport, Kaoru kissing Takashi. Big red letters claim that they’re the romance of the moment, even when Kaoru isn’t even in Japan and Takashi has never seen this magazine before in his life.

Hikaru groans exasperated as everyone wants him to make bold declarations about this sordid affair between the heirs of two important families. Takashi doesn’t deem them important enough to return the calls and remains silent when microphones are thrust in his face. Mitsukuni, on the other hand, has a great time, finding this oh so amusing – he smiles to the reporters and pretends to be this incredibly innocent school boy.

“Kao-chan has always been special and I know Takashi really cares about him _._ ” He tells them, bright eyes shining with barely contained mischief. “It’s been tough having him so far away _._ ” He goes on to the press’ delight.

And really, if any other than Mitsukuni tried to pull that off, Kyouya would have them assassinated in the act.

*

Kyouya burns all over, stomach doing a weird somersault. He sips his drink slowly, eyeing the shock of red hair from across the room. His other hand grips the mobile phone a bit too tightly – Tamaki’s words still echoing in his head absentmindedly.

He’s distracted and that tanned hand is a bit too high on Kaoru’s thigh to be accidental and guiltless. The laugh is melodic and Kyouya has heard it countless of times, it carries cheerfulness all the way over to him.

He clicks his tongue and frowns as the man leans even closer, breath washing over Kaoru’s face he just can tell. So he pockets his phone and drowning the contents of his glass, he stands up and collects his lover, a possessive hand over a nude shoulder – because Kaoru has this fashion sense that allows him to wear almost anything with such grace and dignity.

“Is everything okay back home?” Kaoru asks, resisting the urge to flinch when the guy moves his hand away.

 _Finally_.

“Yes. Although a photograph of you and Mori kissing has leaked.”

His eyebrows shoot upward, startled at the information. However, he soon remembers what kind of public kiss the press could have seen— so chaste, Takashi flushing all over that he became irresistibly cute despite his age, size and exterior iciness.

“Oh. Well. I couldn’t hide _that_ forever, right?” Kaoru teases and Kyouya smirks.

The guy makes himself scarce for the rest of the night.

*

Kaoru puts Haruhi on speaker, a genuinely tender smile contrasting with his nakedness bright as day on dark blue bed sheets. Kyouya believes himself a tad more proper so he puts some pants on, it’s tight on his thighs and waist so they’re probably Kaoru’s.

He licks his lips.

“How’s the trip going?” She asks, and sounds tired but happy.

“Perfect.” Kaoru purrs and laughs as Kyouya glares at him while searching for his glasses. “Been in bed for far too long. Not complaining though.”

Haruhi snorts knowing well enough where those words lay – on Kyouya’s left shoulder, imprinted by teeth and tongue and _want_.

“What has Mori said about the pictures?” Kyouya inquires.

“Nothing.” They both look at each other, slightly surprised. “Same for Hikaru.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Haruhi seems distracted by a distant noise.

“So, everything is calm?”

“Ah.” And her attention is back on the conversation. Kaoru laughs again, freely, and presses his face to the pillow to mute it. Kyouya merely groans. “Hani might have said something…” She whispers sheepishly.

*

Next issue has a picture of Takashi talking to a woman – she’s flushing and touching his arm. Red letters scream that this has become a love triangle now.

The woman, Takashi’s co-worker, calls him upon realizing she’s the one on the cover of the magazine. She apologizes profusely and even proposes she call Kaoru to explain there’s nothing of the sort going on between them.

Tamaki swiftly informs Kyouya of this.

“Takashi is only a gentleman!” Mitsukuni all but proclaims to the press.

“There’s no love triangle!” Hikaru breaks his silence only to shout this, sick of all the speculation.

*

He trails kisses over Kaoru’s neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, thighs.

“Kyouya, _please_.” He hears the moan, feels it shaking the body beneath his.

“I’m here.” He murmurs back, pressing the tips of his finger on slim hipbones.

Kaoru’s breathe hitches and his whole body arches, broken little sounds desperately escaping his slack half-opened mouth.

“Fuck Kyouya just—” The protest gets cut off as he decides to take pity and stops the teasing to engulf Kaoru’s cock. “ _YES!_ ”

*

Fortunately for them, Hikaru notes, the Morinozukas refuse to question their son on this senseless rumor. He’s happy, because not even Satoshi seems curious – the younger brother maintains his complete trust in Takashi.

Their mother, on the other hand… Hikaru retells them all about how Yuzuha is almost offended at Kaoru’s silence on the matter, she seems to think that Takashi is an excellent choice for a son-in-law and that’s all she comments when infront of journalists.

Haruhi tries her hardest to ignore the whole debacle while Tamaki dramatizes about Kyouya’s poor heart and how bad he must be feeling. Mitsukuni simply pats his head and confesses he kind of agrees with Yuzuha.

*

They decide on a cozy little restaurant since it’s a nice change of pace to eat outside and breathe in the spices in the air. Kaoru mock-pouts when Kyouya doesn’t pull the chair for him. He rolls his eyes unimpressed and sits down – Kaoru following suit despite the false annoyance.

“And how is your family taking the news?” Kaoru looks at him through lidded eyes, a lazy soft smile curving his lips. It adds to the easy atmosphere around them, warmth all over. He’s not antagonizing, he honestly wants to know.

“Well,” Kyouya toys with the idea of downright lying. “Father isn’t exactly the happiest man alive.” He decides against it. Kaoru smiles and reaches for his hand. “But we both agree that I could have fallen for someone more inconvenient than you so that settles the whole affair.”

“Are you kidding me?” He laughs and shakes his head. “Okay, I guess I can work with that. What about your siblings?”

“My brothers think I went incoherent. Fuyumi is excited as a small girl though, she can’t wait for us to come back so she can coddle you.”

“Good thing we have tickets booked for this weekend then.”

*

Takashi calls only to apologize because he got tired of the press and denied the romance.

Kaoru makes kissy sounds to the phone until Kyouya takes the device from him to politely thank Takashi.

*

Hikaru runs to hug him as if it’s been years since the last time they saw each other – it was barely two weeks.

“Never go away without me.” He complains and buries his face in Kaoru’s neck, breathing in his brother’s scent. “But I’m still mad at you.” He promptly says once the contact is over.

Kaoru laughs at him ( _again!_ ) and nods, patting his arm reassuringly. “Okay, okay.”

Tamaki greets him with a shorter hug and then almost strangles Kyouya in another embrace. Haruhi tries to break it, managing so by mere strength of will.

“Mon ami!” Tamaki has missed his best friend so much, tiny tears conglomerate in the corner of his eyes. “Missed you so!” He confesses and Haruhi smiles so openly because the feeling is shared by the both of them.

“Me too.” Kyouya whispers back.

Takashi makes a point of greeting them shaking their hands. Mitsukuni snickers at this and that’s when he becomes the target – Kaoru gives him the slyest smile coupled with bedroom eyes.

Mitsukuni swallows the lump in his throat, suddenly very aware of how much that attitude just spells danger. Kyouya sighs as if tired and starts walking away. Haruhi follows him, it seems she has a good insight on what exactly Kaoru is planning.

Hikaru understands it. Kyouya could be really cruel but hey, bothering a Haninozuka isn’t a wise choice – much less when that Haninozuka is Mitsukuni. So basically Kyouya is bound to grit his teeth and accept the joke Mitsukuni pulled on them when he fed those rumors.

Kaoru now— that’s a whole different story. Mitsukuni _totally_ has a soft spot for the younger twin.

He takes him by the hand, batting his eyelashes coquettishly and Mitsukuni is cornered. Tamaki blinks the surprise away when Kaoru leans down and plants a kiss right on Mitsukuni’s lips.

It doesn’t last long and it’s not passionate but it’s _enough_.

Mitsukuni is left speechless, sweet innocent façade shattered by the unfocused eyes and the flush that never shows.

Hikaru takes Tamaki by the hand and tugs him away from the other two, convinced that this blond too was left flabbergasted.

Kaoru smirks triumphantly as he saunters towards the others.

*

Hikaru taps his foot impatiently, glaring at his own reflection in his brother’s eyes. Kaoru pays little to no attention to this, sipping quietly from his cup of tea and meeting straight on the daggers thrown his way with a painfully benign smile.

“So you two have been dating since Haruhi’s wedding.” Hikaru murmurs.

“No, not really.”

“Then what? You just randomly met to fuck?” He accuses.

“Ah, that’s more like it.”

“Really?” And Hikaru looks like he’s going to rip his hair out.

Kaoru shrugs uninterested and then nods because that’s exactly what they were doing before leaving, randomly meeting to have sex. Or more like having random meetings that led to sex.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Hikaru cries out.

“You told me you knew I was seeing someone and that I should explain it to you when I felt like it.”

“You never explained anything.” The accusing tone is back.

“That’s because I never felt like it.” Kaoru replies sheepishly with a mischievous smile. The frustrated incoherent scream that leaves past Hikaru’s mouth makes him smile more subtly. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Hikaru sighs. “I love you too.”

*

_Are these two childhood friends fighting for the love of the same man?_

_After departing with a heated kiss to Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Kaoru came back to greet Haninozuka Mitsukuni – who had supported Morinozuka and Hitachiin’s romance – with an even bolder kiss! Morinozuka remains as silent as before but now Haninozuka has opted to avoid this magazine when he didn’t do such thing before. On the other hand, Hitachiin Hikaru, Kaoru’s twin brother, maintains that there is nothing of the sort happening between these three friends._

_Hitachiin Kaoru, the most wanted man right now has managed to escape this magazine’s questions. Stay tuned for more info on this sordid love triangle of the rich and famous!_

Mitsukuni isn’t amused anymore.

*

Tamaki becomes a violent crimson when Kyouya confirms what Kaoru told Haruhi over the phone, they spent most of their time in their hotel room, in bed.

She rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I’m just happy for you guys.”

“Thank you.” He replies in all honesty.

He _feels_ the glow of pride Tamaki exudes, pleasant and harmonic. Love has always been something extremely important for him and now seeing his best friend having his own love makes Tamaki happier than words can describe. Haruhi is right beside him, sincere calm expressed in her eyes and smile.

“Kyouya.” Tamaki barely utters, tone tender and he comes undone when the other is whispering his name with such raw emotion.

He blinks tears away and smiles – his heart doesn’t ache at seeing Tamaki and Haruhi’s hands intertwined, his mind doesn’t race trying to find a logical aspect for his feelings.

“Thank you, Tamaki.” And if his voice comes out choked and strangled, no one comments on it.

*

A group of eight or ten journalists move around Kaoru like a flock of doves, two point their oversized cameras at him while others thrust microphones at him. He smirks with confidence and removes his sunglasses to direct a commanding look to the woman nearest to him.

“Yes, you?”

“Ah!” She’s surprised but delighted and licks her lips. “What do you have to say about those pictures of you kissing Morinozuka and then Haninozuka?” She says into her mic before putting it out again for him to speak into it.

Kaoru arches an eyebrow, nonplussed. “What about those pics?”

Another woman takes the momentarily lapse of confusion of the first one to make her own questions. “Is it true that you’re dating both? Are they still friends even if they’ve both fallen for you?”

He puts on a fake innocent shocked expression. “Oh my.” He mumbles and that answers nothing. “I—”

“Do you love them? Do you want to be with both at the same time?” This time a man is the one asking.

Looking down coyly, he bites his lower lip and someone gasps. “Both are really important persons to me. But I don’t want them to fight over me, I can’t deal with that, I can’t— The last thing I want is to be a reason for them to fight, they’ve been friends even before I met them…”

“Did you break up with them then?” Another woman inquires.

Kaoru sighs theatrically and stares into the distance. “Those were the last kisses I’ll ever give them.” He mumbles in the end, all dramatic and mysterious.

Silence reigns amongst the journalists for a moment, long enough that Kaoru turns around to leave.

“Wait!” A man at the back shouts and he obeys, surveying the small crowd over his shoulder. “Do you have anything to say about the rumors associating you to Ootori Kyouya?”

The smile he gives them is the perfect show of wickedness and satisfaction. “Yes, I do have something to say.” And he puts his sunglasses back on. “He’s my boyfriend.”


End file.
